This application relates to a parking brake lever in a band brake assembly.
A typical band brake assembly includes a plurality of links attached to ends of a band which carries a friction lining which contracts into frictional engagement with a rotatable member when the links are acted upon by an actuator. In one band brake assembly each link includes a portion which engages a separate actuator and the links pivotally engage a surface of the assembly housing. In another band brake assembly one actuator engages a pivotal connection between the links and another actuator engages a portion of one of the links and the links pivotally engage the band.